Your Hunger Games!
by Zeusgal13
Summary: FINAL TRIBUTE LIST!SPONSORS!FIRST CHAP:DISTRCI ONE REAPING DAY IS ALL POSTED!Sparks will fly!Relationships will form! Emotions run high! Deaths will come!Rebellion will strike!This will be the best Hunger Games in History!
1. Final Tribute List

**Hey evryone do you wanna be in the Games? We'll here's your chance! Heres the spot that are taken and avilable...**

**Tributes**

**District 1-luxury idems for Capital**

**Male-Pinnacle(Pin)Rodrigez(16)**

**Female- Madame Tueur (**_Nice Career_**)(17)**

**District 2- Medicine and Doctors**

**Male-Stephano Alstar(13)**

**Female-Cassandra Night(**_Twirlgirl821_**)(18)**

**District 3-Factories and Technology**

**Male-Ronald(Ron)Standford(14)**

**Female- Johanna Roshall (**_Narcissa-Weasly_**)(13)**

**District 4-Fishing**

**Male-Johnathan(John) Anders(17)**

**Female-Danielle Bower(**_luvdizney_**)(13)**

**District 5-Mathematics**

**Male-Richard Diez(12)**

**Female-Nan Weatherall(**_Turq8_**)(13)**

**District 6-Science**

**Male-Frank(Franky)Ortiz(15)**

**Female-Samira Parsa(**_samira parsa_**)(12)**

**District 7-Lumber and paper products**

**Male-Nikoli Mason(**_dracocrazy322_**)(14)**

**Female-Guenevere Valkyrine(**_-ForeverStartsTonight_**)(13)**

**District 8-Textiles**

**Male-Alex Roggers(13)**

**Female-Ivory Ford(**_kawaii234_******)(15)**

**District 9-Hunting**

**Male-Aiden Lightman(**_Aiden DarkStone_**)(15)**

**Female-Lily Andrews(**_FriendofMine**)**_**(16)**

**District 10-Livestock**

**Male-Paul Sterk(**_tboz01_**)(17)**

**Female-Drina Faye(**_DaisyInTheField_**)(16)**

**Disrtict 11-Agriculture**

**Male-Rye Hiram(**_imma pirate argg_**)(17)**

**Female-Carlee Berry(**_Gia-is-hungry_**)(15)**

**District 12-Coal Mining**

**Male- Luke Alanzo(16)**

**Female-Robin Oppel(**_headintheclouds120_**)(18)**

**Thank you for joining Your Hunger Games! Hope you enjoy it! And may the odds be ever in your favor!**


	2. SPONSORS!

**Hey Do you wanna sponsor! You can sponsor and here are the rules.**

**REVIEW**

**1.) Name the Tributes name and district**

**2.)Name what you want to give them( you have to have a certain amount of points to pick certain gifts)**

**GIFTS**

**Cream for burns, wounds, cuts, and bug bits= 5pts each container**

**Water= 10pts each bottle**

**Food of some kind=15 pts each package**

**Any kind of weapon=20 pts per weapon**

**Medicine from Capital=30 pts**

**POINTS**

**To earn points you will need to do something first like**

**earn 2 pts every good review on the story**

**Earn 5pts every good review you make on a different story I wrote( PJO series)**

*** You can not submit a gift until all tributes are in the arena but you can start racking up points until then.**

***If you review a different story, along with the tributes name, district and gift tell me what story you reviewed to gain your points**

*** I encourage you to sponsor other tributes as well**


	3. District One: Reaping Day

**District 1 **

**Reaping Day**

**Madame Tueur**

**Female**

**May the odds be ever in your favor**

The Sun sets high in the bright blue sky mid-morning, not a single white cloud in sight. A cool breeze raps around District One as everyone in the town seems to be coming out of their mansions, dressed in fine clothes, noses in the air, walking into the center of a green field standing around what looked like to be a large fountain. Normally in District One no one ever ventures out of their house unless to walk across the street to ask for a cup of sugar, which is really just an excuse to slip in about how your family rank is higher then theirs. That's all we District One people care about: high status, money, and honor.

It is Reaping Day. Everyone seems to be down by the fountain already, except the Tueur family whom is at home getting ready.

"Emerald, where is your sister? We're late!" screams at her eldest daughter. She hooks an earring in her right ear and looks at her reflection in the mirror by the door.

"How am I to know? They're all old enough to look after themselves" replies a 22 year old woman named Emerald. She wears a black strapless with silver high heels, her golden hair up in a bun, and fine jewelry around her neck.

Ms. Tueur turns around and gives Emerald a stern look raising one eyebrow high in her forehead.

"Fine, I'll go find her" Emerald rolls her green eyes and walks back down the hallway.

"Be nice to Madame! It's her last Reaping Day! Maybe she'll finally be the next female tribute for District One to enter the Games" calls down after her.

"Whatever"

Meanwhile a loud whipping sound is coming from the backyard. A teenage girl in a cherry red dress and four inch heels appears to be standing in a large yard the size of two football fields. This is Madame Tueur.

Her appearance is most shocking because of how breathtakingly beautiful she is. Platinum blond curls cascade over her cheekbones stopping just below her shoulders. Luscious, full red lips covering her pearly whites. The dress she wears only has one strap that is on her left shoulder and is low cut revealing her plump chest. Tan skin with curves and wide hips completes her look but it's what she is doing that throws everything from her scarlet lips to her painted toes off.

Madame is throwing large knifes at various objects all over the yard.

_Crack._ A small tin can ripped in half as the knife Madame has just thrown cuts through it and propels itself into the center of a thin tree. Madame is about to throw another when she suddenly stops hearing her name being called.

"Madame!" her elder sister shrieks "What are you doing? Get inside, were late for the reaping! It's your last one!"

" I know" Madame says through her teeth in a quiet voice barley moving her lips then throws her last knife toward a bird sitting on a table watching her. Turning her back she walked back into the house not even seeing if she hit her target, already knowing she did.

Emerald is right. This will be Madame's last reaping since she is seventeen. Next year she will an adult and won't be eligible to enter the Hunger Games. Madame has always wanted to be in the Hunger Games since she was three years old because that's all her family has ever talked about. Her middle sister Glitter won the Hunger Games a few years back and Emerald is married to the wealthiest man in District One, the Mayor. Her parents like brag about their high rank in status and having a Victor in the family. Glitters the Victor, Emerald are the Mayor's wife and Madame…she's just a pretty face. So since she doesn't want to be involved in a relationship winning the Games is her only choice in giving her name honor. And that's what she plans on happening today.

Today is the day her name will be called from that crystal bowl containing names and she will be the District One female tribute, Madame was sure of it. And if her name wasn't called she would volunteer and take someone's place. It would be better if she took a small child's place in the Games because then people would think she did it out of kindness. Madame laughed at the thought. Kindness, no it was honor and fame that drove her to the Hunger Games but it was fun to manipulate people.

The Tueur family made they're way to the middle of the crowd just as a tall skinny woman with brown hair began to talk.

"Welcome to the 24th Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favor!" she yelled into a microphone. "Let's get started with the female tribute"

Madame straightens here back and lifted her chin. This was it.

"And the female tribute will be…" the woman ruffled around the slips of paper and pulled one out. Madame held her breath, waiting.

"Vivian Fields"

The crowd is silent as a small 12 year girl with golden blond hair in pushed towards the stage. Madame's heart dropped into her stomach. But it's not over yet, she thought.

The girl named Vivian steps onto the stage.

"Any Volunteers?" the woman asked.

"I volunteer" Madame's voice is high and clear ringing through the air. Everyone turns to look at her. gasps, hold her hand to her heart and looks as if she was about to cry. Shaking her head she says "Thats my girl, Madame"

Pride erupts in Madame as she walks forward through the crowd. On stage she can't help herself but to kiss the little girl Vivian's head and hold her hand acting like she card for the little girl. The crowd erupts into cheers thankful for Madame saving this little girl.

"Thank you! Thank you" A woman calls out at Madame. She grabbed Vivian and holds her to her chest. This must be the girl's mother, Madame thought. Madame smiled and nodded her head. The crowd is wild and thankful and Madame loves the attention. They adore her and who wouldn't. She played them very well.

"And what is your name?" asked the brown hair woman.

"Madame Tueur"

"And your new female tribute for District One is Madame Tueur!"

The crowd cheers again. Madame flashes a smile and waves because she has waited for this moment for so long and it is finally here.

**District One**

**Reaping Day**

**Pinnacle Rodriguez**

**Male**

It is almost eight in the morning and Pinnacle Rodriquez is lying on his bed, eyes red with bags underneath because he didn't get that much sleep last night, too busy worried about the day that follows: Reaping Day. Today is Pinnacle's girlfriends, Daisy Stones, fifth reaping and Pinnacle hopes it won't be her last. Last night his nightmare was of Daisy mounting that stage after her name beginning called and no one volunteering for her. He didn't know what he would do if Daisy ever entered the Games. Entering the Games was part of their plan together.

Pinnacle played with the silver ring on his left ring finger. _True Love Waits_ it read. They were going to get married once she was 18. They had it all planned out the only problem was both were still eligible for the Hunger Games.

This is Pinnacle's fifth reaping too since he is 16. He gets out of bed and walks over to his mirror to look at his appearance. He has black short hair, bright brown eyes and a golden tan under his white muscle shirt, his abs standing out even though he is relaxed.

He walks out of his room once he gets dressed in dark jeans, a green shirt with a black suited jacket over. Someone is sticking their head in the refrigerator when Pinnacle enters the kitchen, combing his hair with his fingers. He stops abruptly and looks disgusted at the guest.

A tall man stands up from behind the refrigerator door, his belly sticking out and a mop full of grayish-brown hair on his head. Pinnacle has seen this man before on the streets because he is a Peacemaker. A gun rests near the door gives that away.

"Hey, son" The man says and takes a drink from the beer bottle in his hand.

"I'm not your son" Pinnacle replies.

This is true. Pinnacle's real father walked out on his mother after she had cheated on him with every Tom, Dick, and Harry on the street. He remarried and now lives uptown. Pinnacle would have left with him but he couldn't leave his mother so he stayed and took care of her. Pinnacle turns around and finds her passed out on the sofa in the living room. Last night her and her little friend Mr. Peacemaker over here had a little sleep over at his house which is another reason Pinnacle couldn't sleep, the noise.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"None of your damn business" Pinnacle says and starts for the door. The peacemaker blocks his way with his arm.

"Scared for reaping day huh? I can see it in your eyes"

Pinnacle could smell the alcohol from his breath and takes a step back. The Peacemaker laughs.

"What about that little cute girl of yours?" The man teases "Hate to see a pretty face get killed in the Games"

"Shut up about her!" demands Pinnacle feeling his anger raise and face flush. The man walks around Pinnacle still laughing.

"Your not gonna do anything so I don't see why you act like you can"

Pinnacle decides to leave before he does something stupid.

Walking into town he meets up with his girlfriend, Daisy. She runs toward him brown curls flying behind her. He picks her up and spins her around, they kiss.

"We should…go down to the fountain it's about time" Daisy says her eyes looking down. Pinnacle can tell she is scared and gives her hand a little squeeze.

"Pinnacle! Pinnacle!" someone yells down the street.

A small girl the age of six runs toward the couple arms wide open in a hug. This is Bella, Pinnacle's stepsister. He picks her up and holds her.

"You were about to go into town without me" Bella claims.

"No I wasn't" he laughs and carries her on his back.

Once in the crowd Pinnacle, Daisy and Bell stand in the back waiting for the Reaping to start. He holds his breath as a brown haired woman picks the female tribute. Holding both Daisy and Bella's hand he waited for his nightmare to come alive. But it doesn't become real because the woman didn't call out Daisy's name from the bowl. A small 12 year old girl comes up on stage but is soon replaced by an old girl Pinnacle is familiar with. Madame Tueur is the District One female tribute. That's what she wanted, Pinnacle thinks relived that it wasn't Daisy up there.

"Ok and now the Male tribute for District One is…"

Pinnacle was about to tell the girls to go home early so they won't get caught in the crowd when he heard his name being called out. Time froze.

"Pinnacle Rodriguez"

Pin's heart stopped. The male tribute was him. How could this happen? He was to busy worried about Daisy that he forgot to think about himself. Daisy gasped and held onto Pinnacle's arm for dear life. Bella started to cry and soon every pair of eyes in District One was on him. Pinnacle didn't feel any emotion but shock as he mounted that stage and stood next to Madame.

This isn't the time to panic, thought Pin. He needed to act tough to be tough. He would be in the Careers obviously so he had a chance to win this. Then Pinnacle thought of Daisy and Bella watching him on television fighting to survive, and he will. Pin planed on winning this for them. Turning to face Madame he shook her hand looking into her green eyes and bean to plan out every detail he need to win the Hunger Games.

**Theres the first chap! How did you like it? I know it was great but still review! Thanks**


End file.
